05 Uma mente além dela mesma 'Vozes'
by JessValkyrie
Summary: Claire está em coma e quando acorde descobre que está casada com Wesker! Enquanto isso, leon rompe com Ada, a deixando realmente furiosa. Que a caçada comece! Continuação da fic Dança do Destino. Claire, Leon, Wesker, Ada, Trent, Alexia.
1. Outro tempo, outro espaço

- Quando você acordar, se sentirá saudável... - essas foram as últimas palavras que Claire ouviu de Trent antes de ficar inconsciente.

Acordou com uma sensação boa. Não sentia aquele mal-estar de antes.

Estava escuro em volta, mas ela conseguiu enxergar o que pareceu ser um quadro na parede, uma cortina fechada e um armário na frente da cama. Ficou confusa. Passou as mãos pelo corpo e nenhum vestígio da parafernália de monitoramento do Trent colocou nela. Se levantou lentamente e foi até uma porta. Abriu-a e já no outro cômodo acendeu as luzes.

Uma sala de estar pequena, um jogo de sofás vermelhos em cima de um carpete amarelo e algumas luminárias de pedestal alto decorava o local.

- Onde eu estou?

Passou pela televisão de plasma e foi ver algumas correspondências que estavam em cima de uma mesinha perto da porta principal. Mas não conseguiu ler o envelope, pois foi interrompida.

- O que foi? - perguntou uma voz grave.

Ela virou-se e não acreditou no que viu. Uma figura masculina com cabelos loiros compridos e olhos claros. Sua aparência era de um homem calmo de meia-idade.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Oras, eu moro aqui, assim como você! - explicou ele.

Claire estava mais confusa do que antes.

O homem se aproximou lentamente e Claire puxou uma luminária, Improvisando uma ama, ela ameaçou:

- Fique longe de mim, Wesker!

- Claire, você não me chama assim há anos. Pare de me zoar, vai. Fale baixo senão poderá acordar o Dimmy.

- Dimmy? Por acaso é outro capanga seu? Manda ele vir! - desafiou Claire.

Wesker nem precisou chamar. Um garotinho apareceu, bocejou e coçou os olhos.

- Papai, vocês estão fazendo bagunça outra vez?

- Não, filho. Nós só estamos brincado.

- Então por que a mamãe está segurando esse abajurzão? - perguntou o menininho, apontando para Claire.

- Mamãe? Eu?

- Dimmy, volte para o seu quarto. Lembra-se que amanhã quando acordar, será um grande dia?

Contente, Dimmy correu e abraçou seu pai, em seguida abraçou Claire e disse:

- Bons sonhos, mamãe!

E assim foi dormir, deixando Claire pasma.

- Esse Dimmy... Ele é meu filho? - perguntou ela.

- Eu tenho participação nisso também. Então ele é NOSSO filho.

Claire ficou pensativa e depois concluiu:

- Então quer dizer que eu e você... A gente... Argh! - disse ela, fazendo careta.

Ele achou engraçado e disse:

- Você não disse isso enquanto a gente...

- Chega!! Meu Deus, preciso acordar!

- Claire, minha amada. Está enlouquecendo?

- Onde estou? O que está havendo? O que você fez comigo?

Sentando-se na poltrona, Wesker falou:

- Bem, eu me casei com você, criamos uma família e temos uma vida confortável aqui em Kansas. Só o carro que eu ainda estou te devendo.

Claire não entendia nada. Aquele homem que dizia ser seu marido, não lembrava em nada aquele homem que bateu nela na ilha Rockford e que quase matou seu irmão. Nâo tinha mais aqueles olhos vermelhos e amarelos - azul piscina era a cor deles.

- Sugiro que você descanse. Amanhã o dia vai ser agitado.

Albert viu que Claire não sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Hello! Aniversário do Dimmy Redfield Wesker, seu filho. Ele fará 4 anos amanhã!

- Vem, docinho, vamos nos deitar, sim? - disse ele, delicadamente.

- Eu não vou dormir com você! Vou ligar a-g-o-ra e pedir para o meu irmão Chris vir me buscar!

Pegou o telefone e começou a discar.

- Ele não vai atender - disse Albert, calmamente.

- Como você sabe?

- Mortos não atendem celular.

- O que? Chris está morto? - disse ela, sentando-se numa poltrona e chorando silenciosamente.

Albert foi ao lado dela e colocou as mãos no ombro de sua esposa.

- Já faz cinco anos que ele morreu. Você tem que superar isso, querida.

Enxugando as lágrimas, Claire perguntou:

- Como aconteceu?

- A SWAT pegou ele.

- Ele trabalhava na SWAT? - perguntou ela.

- Não, ele seqüestrou 30 pessoas dentro do banco e a elite o matou para libertar os reféns.

Claire passou as mãos nos cabelos e disse:

- Onde estou? Eu não pertenço a esse lugar. Quero acordar!

Albert não sabia mais o que dizer para acalmar a esposa.

- Olha, meu amor, vamos fazer um acordo, Vá para o nosso quarto e eu fico aqui na sala, está bem? Durma e amanhã conversamos.

Claire encaminhou-se para o quarto extremamente confusa. Aquele não era o Albert Wesker que ela conhecia. Ele estava diferente, não tanto pela aparência (cabelos compridos), mais sua personalidade estava completamente alterada.

Ela deitou-se e rezou para que o sono chegasse logo. Queria acordar no laboratório de Trent.


	2. Tempo de mudança

Ada ligou para Leon várias vezes depois que ele saiu às pressas da casa dela, e não conseguiu falar com ele.

Foi até o apartamento dele, mas o porteiro disse que ele não estava.

- Oh, Deus. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Pensava em mil tragédias quando seu celular tocou. Era Leon Scott Kennedy.

- Precisamos conversar. Me encontre amanhã no Tallulah's cafe às 9h - e desligou.

Ada achou estranho o comportamento dele. Depois da festinha particular na noite anterior, pensou que tinha fortalecido os laços entre eles.

Ansiosa, a mestiça voltou para casa e dormiu. Leon não fez o mesmo. Estava ao lado de Claire, na esperança que ela pudesse ouví-lo.

- Me perdoe. Eu fui orgulhoso e não queria admitir que você não fez nada de errado. O que me deixou furioso foi eu pensar que você estava protegida no Hawaí enquanto Amanda te injetava o vírus. O Carlos me disse que você (Dominique) estava desmaiada e ele aproveitou e tirou uma casquinha. Eu acho que ele tirou o sorvete inteiro - disse rindo.

Mas Claire não achou engraçado.

- Trent me disse que você nunca deixou de usar o anel que eu te dei. Confesso que a minha aliança estava esquecida na gaveta. Mas olha só, ela está no meu dedo agora.

De olhos fechados, sua ex-noiva não viu o que ele mostrava.

Leon esfregava o diamante do anel de noivado de Claire com o dedão quando Trent chegou.

- Conseguiu algo?

- Ainda não. Sem querer ser portador de más notícias, precisamos tirar a Claire desse estado de vegetação o mais rápido possível. Se demorarmos, seu filho pode não se desenvolver corretamente e acabar morrendo.

Filho. Leon ia ser pai e Claire nem sabia disso. Também desconhecia os momentos que ele passou com Ada. Mas esse caso terminaria pela manhã do dia seguinte.


	3. Ponto final

Leon estava tomando café em uma das mesas ao ar livre no Tallulah's Café quando Ada apareceu.

- Não posso mais ficar com você - disse ele sem delongas.

- Mas, por quê?

- É a Claire. Ela está grávida.

Ada riu. Tirou seus óculos escuros e pegou o cardápio. Estava escolhendo o que pedir e foi dizendo:

- Ah, Leon, seu tolinho! Não acredito que você vai cair no velho golpe da barriga! Desde a época da minha avó essa técnica para segurar homem não funciona.

Ada passava os dedos nas letras do menu, na tremenda dúvida do que escolher. Leon estava calado.

- Além disso, ela saía direto com o Trent. Por isso tenho certeza de que esse filho não é seu.

Após decidir pedir torradas com geléia de morango e ovos mexidos com bacon, Ada perguntou:

- E você, amore, o que vai querer?

Não obteve resposta. Ada abaixou o cardápio e Leon não estava mais na mesa.


	4. Niver do filho da Claire

Dimmy era só felicidade. Seus pais organizaram com o maior carinho o aniversário que estava acontecendo nos fundos da casa. Alugaram pula-pula, piscina de bolinhas, cama elástica e fliperamas. O garoto estava tão empolgado que queria brincar com todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Dê atenção aos seus convidados - recomendou o pai.

Claire via as crianças brincarem, sorridentes e felizes.

- Oi, tia Claire! - uma menina de cabelos pretos e curtos falou.

Obviamente Claire não sabia quem era. O pai da menina chegou logo depois.

- Como vai, Claire? - disse um homem estendendo as mãos.

- Estou bem, Senhor...

- Mason. Harry Mason. Onde está meu camarada, Albert?

- Brincando com as crianças nos fundos.

- Venha, Cheryl! - chamou ele e os dois saíram da cozinha.

Parecia que todos naquele lugar a conheciam. Há quanto anos será que ela vivia lá? Dimmy completava 4 anos, então já fazia bem mais tempo.

Em passos lentos, Claire encostou-se na porta e viu a criançada bagunçando. Wesker estava cuidando do churrasco e viu que sua esposa o observava. Distraído, não percebeu que Harry e alguns amigos se aproximaram com um balde de água e jogaram nele. Claire esperava uma reação explosiva: Wesker pegando os espetos de churrasco e matando todo mundo. Mas não. Ele deu risada com os amigos e jurou se vingar na mesma moeda. Sentindo-se aliviada, Claire riu da situação.

- Acha engraçado né? Vai ver só quando eu for aí te pegar pra me secar.

Todo ensopado, Albert foi atrás de Claire. Ela correu para a cozinha e ele estava atrás dela, porém ele escorregou no chão encerado e caiu. Vendo que não era brincadeira, a mulher foi até ele:

- Você está bem?

- Acho que me feri gravemente. Você vai ter que beijar cada um dos meus ferimentos - disse ele rindo.

Ela nada disse.

- Me ajude a levantar, sim?

Claire o ajudou e ele aproveitou e deu um beijo nela. Ela ficou sem reação.

- Mãe, mãe! Põe o CD da "Shelly" pra tocar? - pediu Dimmy.

A mais nova mãe foi até a estante e pegou alguns CDs infantis. Achou algo impressionante.

Uma capa cheia de ursinhos, girafinhas e tudo o que é animal fofo ilustrava o CD. Uma moça loira de cabelos curtos estava pulando com os braços levantados. Abaixo, um comentário da crítica: "Xuxa agora virou fóssil. Sherry é melhor do que as apresentadoras/cantoras infantis de todos os tempos".

- Sherry?

- Vai logo, mãe. Traz o CD da Shelly!

"Sherry apresentadora de canal e cantora infantil? Esse mundo está cada vez mais doido" - pensou ela, enquanto entregava o CD para Dimmy.

A festinha até que estava divertida. Claire não conteve a risada quando Albert jogou Harry na piscina. Era tudo uma brincadeira sadia, um mundo perfeito. E Claire finalmente se sentia integrada a ele.


	5. Detetive: Ada

Ada não se conformava. Ela foi apenas um passatempo para Leon, uma noite e nada mais. Ela não podia e não ia deixar barato. Se Claire realmente estava grávida, ela tinha que acabar com a futura mamãe.

Durante alguns dias, Ada observou o prédio de Claire, mais não a viu entrar e nem sair. A grávida só podia ter se trancado no apê, pensando que era seguro. Mas ninguém tem segurança quando se é inimigo de Ada Wong.

Se disfarçou de instaladora de TV a cabo e utilizando um pouco de seu charme, o porteiro a deixou entrar. Chegando ao 5° andar, foi até a porta do apartamento 507, retirou a lockpick de seu bolso e entrou facilmente, empunhando sua arma.

A casa de Claire era organizada. Tudo em seu devido lugar. Um sofá branco combinava com o carpete vermelho. Na prateleira, vários CDs e livros estavam guardados. Pegou um dos livros e os folheou:

- Sherlock Holmes - O cão de Baskerville... é um bom livro para quem sabe ler - disse ela, insinuando que Claire não sabia ler.

Foi até o quarto da dona do apê. Vazio.

- Aonde diabos ela está?

No banheiro, viu uma máscara e uma peruca loira. Não entendeu nada.

Vasculhou toda a casa e nenhum sinal de Claire e nem do paradeiro dela.

No laptop que estava em cima da mesa da cozinha, Ada acessou todos os possíveis arquivos e nada. Reparou que um Z3 vermelho estava ao lado do computador. Acessou o histórico de ligações e o último número atendido. Procurou na Internet e ficou satisfeita com o que viu: "John Hancock Center, 90°andar".

- Então ela está no escritório do Trent... Me aguarde!!


	6. O bote da serpente

Um helicóptero parou acima do John Hancock Center. Ada desceu no heliporto e usou sua Grapple Gun para descer cinco andares até o de Trent. Cortou cuidadosamente o vidro com uma ferramenta afiada e entrou. Com seus óculos de visão-noturna, viu que a sala estava vazia, o que era evidente àquela hora da noite.

De frente para o elevador, ela ligou seu Palm no teclado embutido na parede e desvendou a senha. Também burlou o sistema e o fez entender que a digital estava correta. O reconhecimento por voz foi fácil. Ela levou o celular de Claire e colocou uma mensagem da caixa postal no viva-voz. Apesar de não se identificar, Ada sabia que a voz era do Trent. E estava certa. A luz interna se acendeu e ela entrou. Botões levariam Ada para qualquer andar. Ela escolheu B19.

Descendo no andar, Ada apontou sua arma e seguiu em frente. Vários computadores e aparelhos de laboratório deixavam a sala pouco espaçosa. Uma porta automática abriu assim que Ada se aproximou. Uma maca improvisada era a única coisa iluminada pela fraca lâmpada. Chegando perto, sorriu. Era Claire. Ela estava com muitos fios no corpo e alguns monitores controlavam a temperatura da doente e várias outras funções básicas.

- Sua atividade cerebral está em baixa. Você nunca foi esperta mesmo - disse Ada, rindo.

Pegou um vidrinho no bolso de seu colete. Um líquido preto jazia nele. A oriental então pegou uma seringa e a encheu com o tal líquido, dizendo:

- Vou te dar uma ajudinha. Depois que eu injetar isso, será a mulher mais... morta da Terra!

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - gritou um homem.

Ele entrou onde a luz pudesse iluminá-lo.

- Já devia ter adivinhado que você estaria aqui - disse Ada, apontando sua arma na direção dele.

- Solte essa seringa agora - ordenou ele.

- Hmpt. Duvido que você atiraria em mim, Leon. Não tem coragem. Você ainda me ama.

- Ada, solte isso agora! - gritou.

- Calminha, amore. Não há nada demais nesse líquido. Apenas darei bons sonhos a Senhorita Redfield.

Rapidamente, Ada espetou Claire e Leon atirou nela. Ela caiu e pressionava o ferimento perto do ombro esquerdo, tentando estancar o sangue.

Leon se aproximou rapidamente e chutou a Killer7 de Ada longe, tirou a seringa do braço de Claire, a jogou no chão e pisou em cima. Depois arrastou Ada até um pilar e a algemou com as mãos atrás da pilastra.

- Isso não vai ficar barato, Leon! - gritava ela, cheia de ódio e dor.

- Cala a boca.

- Eu vou matar você, Claire e esse filhote de rato que ainda nem nasceu!

Leon riu sarcasticamente:

- Acho que não. Para o lugar aonde você vai, terá muitos afazeres. Lavar privada, fazer comida, limpar o chão e dormirá quando der.

- Não ficarei muito tempo na cadeia - disse ela.

- Quem disse que você vai para a prisão?

Ela estremeceu.

- Como é estar na presença de seus inimigos, a mercê deles?

- Nunca irei me render! - gritou ela.

- Ah, mais vai. Se renderá pelas suas necessidades mais básicas. Sabe esse ferimento no seu ombro? Não será cuidado por um médico e nem por ninguém. Essa bala vai infeccionar tudo ao redor até apodrecer a carne. Depois chamaremos um açougueiro para cortar o que está estragado, e o que não está também - explicou Leon.

- Leon, me ajude... Não vê que vou sangrar até morrer?

- É por isso mesmo que estou vendo sua morte acontecer lentamente.

Ada não reconhecia mais Leon. Ele estava sombrio. Pensava nas atitudes dele quando tudo começou a rodar. Sua visão estava embaçada e ela nem sentia mais a dor do ferimento.

Alguns homens chegaram. Pegaram Ada e a carregaram desmaiada para o escritório de Trent. Só Deus sabia para onde iam levá-la.


	7. A triste partida

Claire e Albert estavam terminando de limpar a bagunça que a festa de Dimmy deixou.

- Ele se divertiu muito hoje – disse Albert.

- É verdade. Nunca vi uma criança tão feliz.

- Está tão saudável que ninguém diz que o Dimmy passou por uma cirurgia arriscada há seis meses atrás.

- O que? – disse Claire, largando a vassoura.

- Céus, Claire! Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo com você esses dias... O Dimmy fez o transplante de coração que ele esperava há dois anos, só há seis meses ele conseguiu um doador compatível.

Claire pensava que Dimmy era um amor de menino. Não porque era filho dela. Ela o amava de verdade, mesmo o conhecendo há dois dias.

Eles foram pra a sala. Claire fechou a porta que dava para o corredor dos quartos e nem percebeu Albert se aproximar. Colocou os braços na porta de modo que Claire ficasse entre eles.

- Foi tão legal o niver do nosso filho.

- É-é mesmo – disse ela, já adivinhando o que ele queria.

- O que você acha de darmos um irmãozinho para o Dimmy?

Nesse momento, Albert se jogou para cima de Claire, a porta do corredor abriu e eles foram para o chão.

Não deu tempo nem de brigar com o marido assanhado. Ela ouviu uma saraivada de tiros. Albert a levantou e fechou a porta.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela, confusa.

Albert trancou a porta e foi para o quarto do casal. Claire o seguiu.

- Me desculpe, querida. Não queria envolvê-los nisso – disse ele.

- Albert... Eu pensei que você era um bom homem!

- E eu sou! Eu sou! Só que me relacionei com pessoas erradas.

Albert foi até sua gaveta e pegou sua Magnum. Enquanto recarregava arma, explicava:

- De onde você acha que eu tirei dinheiro para a operação do Dimmy? Deus, eu só quero o melhor pro meu filho.

- Você pegou dinheiro de agiotas e não pagou? Por que não me disse?

- Não podia. Eles me deram um prazo, que terminou hoje.

Os tiros se aproximavam cada vez mais.

- Claire! Pegue o Dimmy e dê o fora daqui! – gritou ele.

- Não, eu não vou te deixar lutar sozinho.

Ele tinha lágrima nos olhos quando falou:

- Eu amo muito vocês dois. Agora vá!!

Albert saiu correndo enquanto Claire foi até o quarto de Dimmy. Ele não estava na cama.

- Dimmy? – perguntou ela, sem obter resposta.

Enquanto isso, Albert fazia o que podia contra cinco homens armados. Conseguiu acertar dois deles na cabeça, mais os outros três ainda davam trabalho.

Se escondendo atrás do balcão de seu barzinho, onde passou várias noites bebendo e contando piadas pra Claire, ele ainda não tinha visto sua esposa e filhos saírem. Finalmente o restante dos homens ficaram visíveis para Wesker e ele atirou nos três.

Claire saía correndo do corredor quando viu Albert parado no meio da sala. Antes de perguntar se ele estava bem, um homem de sobretudo preto apareceu. Albert tentou acertá-lo, mas tomou um tiro certeiro na testa. Claire colocou a mão na boca, abafando um grito que queria sair junto com suas lágrimas.

A mãe de Dimmy estava escondida atrás do sofá, esperando o assassino ir embora e não deixaria sua posição por nada. Nada que não fosse o...

- Mamãe, vocês estão fazendo bagunça de novo?

- Dimmy!

O assassino, vendo a criancinha sonolenta, mirou sua arma no menino.

Claire rapidamente correu e viu um rosto familiar apontando a Matilda para seu filho. Ele tinha olhos azuis, cabelos loiro-escuros curtos e espetados.

- Leon...

Leon atirou. Claire se jogou para cima de Dimmy. O assassino baleou as vítimas vezes até se certificar que mãe e filho estavam mortos.

- Mamãe? – sussurrou Dimmy.

Claire sentia dores por todo o corpo e abraçava seu filho até perceber que Leon não estava mais lá.

- Dimmy... Quero que você... Chame os vizinhos... E peça ajuda...

- Mas mamãe, você vai comigo não é?

- Não, querido. Mamãe vai... Dormir agora...

- Eu tô com dor na barriguinha, acho que não vou conseguir ir – disse Dimmy.

Claire levantou seus braços com esforço e sentiu algo quente e úmido saindo da barriga dele.

- Não! Por favor, Deus. Poupe a vida do meu filho!

- Me abraça, mamãe? Eu vou dormir aqui com você.

Claire abraçou o filho o mais forte que pode e chorou. Chorou até perder completamente os sentidos e partir para o desconhecido.


	8. Esperança fortalecida

Trent estava atarefado em seu laboratório quando a secretária o avisou de uma visitante que tinha marcado hora. Alexandra era o nome dela. Dizia ser uma doutora. Trent subiu e ordenou que a recepcionista a deixasse entrar.

- Boa tarde, Senhor Trent.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Trent apontou sua pistola para a visitante.

- O que acha que está fazendo aqui?

- Fique calmo, eu só vim ajudar.

- Ajudar uma ova! Eu vou chamar os seguranças para tirá-la daqui.

- Você precisa de mim, e sabe disso – disse calmamente a moça loira.

- Não confio em você, Alexia. Dê o fora!

A mulher de olhos azuis pensou um pouco. Nesse momento, Leon entrou na sala. Vendo a cena, perguntou:

- O que acontece?

- Essa é a Alexia, irmã de Amanda. Agradeça a elas o estado em que sua mulher se encontra hoje – disse Trent.

- Eu vim aqui para me redimir. Depois daquele dia na França, me sinto outra pessoa. Ela tirou toda a escuridão que existia dentro de mim, agora sou uma pessoa livre. Devo agradecer a Claire. Por isso trouxe uma variação da vacina compatível com o P-Virus Upgrade.

Trent achou estranho. Até parecia que não era Alexia.

- E seu irmão maluco, o que ele acha disso?

- Ele não acha nada. Depois da explosão de nosso complexo, Alfred sumiu.

- E qual será o preço que deveremos pagar por essa cura? – perguntou Leon, desconfiado.

- Absolutamente nada. Estou falando sério, só quero ajudá-la. Ela está aqui?

- Vamos confiar nela, Trent. É nossa única esperança.

De má vontade, Trent concordou e a levou até o laboratório. Alexia viu que Claire estava em coma.

- Há quantos dias ela está assim? – perguntou Alexia.

- Cinco dias – disse Leon.

- Trent, preciso das amostras de sangue da Claire para nos certificarmos que tudo dará certo.

O dono do escritório deu uma amostra para a doutora e disse:

- Tentaram assassiná-la. Injetaram uma composição de ácido sulfúrico e arsênico. Apesar de conseguirmos interromper a pessoa, algumas dessas substâncias entraram em circulação no sangue dela.

- É, eu percebi. Dê-me a amostra do antídoto que você usou nela.

Trent forneceu a vacina que ele fez.

- Deveria ter funcionado. Está faltando alguma coisa – disse ela.

- Escute, Alexia. A Claire está grávida. E se vocês acrescentassem um pouco do meu sangue nessa vacina? Afinal de contas, ela está gerando um filho meu.

Trent e Alexia riram:

- Essa é a idéia mais absurda que eu já ouvi – disse Trent.

- Tão absurda que pode dar certo – disse Alexia.

Leon tirou um pouco de sangue. Alexia e Trent trabalharam a noite toda. Depois injetaram a cura nas veias de Claire.

- Agora é só esperar – disse Alexia.

- Leon, vá para casa. Nós cuidaremos dela – disse Trent.

E assim ele foi para seu apartamento.


	9. O despertar

Claire acordou chamando por Dimmy. Mas ele não respondeu. Olhou ao redor e viu que não estava mais em "sua casa". Estava tudo escuro.

Reparou em um barulho contínuo e viu os aparelhos de monitoração. Passou a mão no corpo e sentiu vários fios ligados a ele.

Levantou-se e arrancou os fios. Um alarma altamente escandaloso apitou e as luzes se acenderam.

- Parada!

Era o Leon. Ele estava com o mesmo visual de antes. Só que dessa vez ele ainda apontava sua arma para ela.

- Coloque suas mãos na cabeça – ordenou ele.

Claire não sabia se tinha voltado ou se permanecia no mundo dos sonhos.

Leon se aproximou, mantendo sua arma apontada para ela. Repentinamente, Leon envolveu Claire em seus braços e a beijou. Um beijo ardente e apaixonado. Claire correspondeu na mesma altura.

- Eu amo vocês! – disse Leon.

- Eu também te amo!

Vários pedidos de desculpas foram dados por ambas as partes e a futura mamãe nem percebeu o "amo vocês" de Leon.

Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo até que Trent apareceu:

- Bem vinda à vida, Claire! – saldou.

Claire ouviu alguns passos e uma mulher loira de terninho roxo apareceu. Claire agarrou o braço de Leon.

- Alexia? O que ela faz aqui?

- Tudo bem, Claire. Não sei o que você fez na França, mas ela veio te agradecer – disse Leon.

- Alfred está junto com você? – perguntou Claire.

- Não. Eu não o vi mais desde a explosão de nossa base. E não quero vê-lo. Agora desejo ser uma pessoa normal e seguir com minha vida.

- Vamos deixá-los descansar – disse Trent, levando Alexia com ele.

- Durma tranqüila, Claire. Creio que amanhã poderemos ir para nossa casa.

Claire consentiu e dormiu abraçada com seu grande amor.


	10. Um presentinho

Era meio-dia quando Claire e Leon saíram do laboratório. Leon foi pegar seu carro enquanto Claire esperava por ele na frente do John Hancock Center. Trent correu até ela e lhe deu uma caixa.

- É um presente para você. Quer dizer, não é bem pra você.

Claire o olhou com dúvida e ele disse:

- Ah, abra quando estiver com o Leon, sim?

Assim sendo, ele voltou para o 90° andar e Claire entrou no carro de seu agora atual noivo.

Chegando no apê de Leon, Claire finalmente abriu o presente. Um par de sapatinhos de crochê branco estava junto com uma chupeta.

Leon olhou e a beijou. Depois colocou a mão na barriga dela.

- Eu vou ser mãe? – perguntou ela, com lágrima nos olhos.

- É, e eu obviamente serei pai.

Claire riu que nem criança.

- Eu pensei que as mulheres percebessem esse tipo de coisa – disse Leon.

- É claro que eu me sentia diferente. Mas eu pensei que fossem os efeitos do vírus.

Mudando sua expressão, Claire perguntou seriamente:

- Acha que nosso filho pode estar infectado?

- Trent disse que não dá pra saber agora. Teremos que esperar até o nenê nascer.

Claire lembrou-se do sonho maluco, porém vívido.

- Dimmy – sussurrou ela.

- O que?

- Se for um menino, podemos chamá-lo de... Dean?

Leon pensou um pouco e depois disse:

- Sim. E já que você escolheu o nome do menino, se for menina ela se chamará Lenneth.

- Lindo nome – disse Claire.

Depois de uma pausa, Leon falou:

- Acho melhor você ir logo no alfaiate. Precisa fazer seu vestido antes que o Dean ou Lenneth comecem a aparecer. Tudo bem que para mim não tem problema nos casarmos depois.

- Prefiro agora. Já prolongamos nosso casamento demais, não é mesmo?

Leon a beijou e foi para o quarto. Claire ficou na sala, olhando através da janela. O sol iluminava seu rosto e ela não conseguia para de pensar no Dimmy. Mas estava tranqüila, pois ela cuidaria de Dean assim como cuidou de Dimmy.


	11. Recémcasados

Três meses depois dos acontecimentos, Leon estava esperando no altar. Viu uma moça de cabelos pretos sentar-se nos bancos destinados aos amigos do noivo. Ficou pensativo.

Uma doce melodia de piano deu introdução ao casório. Claire estava com um vestido branco fabuloso. As crianças de Sherry carregavam a longa cauda. Uma garotinha ruiva levou a aliança para os noivos.

Depois das homenagens e votos de fidelidade, o padre disse:

- Abençôo marido, mulher e o filho no ventre. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém.

Todos consentiram e aplaudiram os noivos. Eles saíram de mãos dadas e recebiam alegremente o carinho dos convidados. Leon viu uma mulher de chapéu misteriosa. Ela levantou-se e ele apertou a mão de Claire. A moça deu os parabéns e Leon se sentiu aliviado. Não era Ada.

Trent e Sherry foram os padrinhos. Eles estavam orgulhosos e deram um presente para os noivos.

- Vamos, querida? – perguntou Leon.

Uma moto branca com algumas latas amarradas atrás estava esperando por eles.

- Radical! – disse Claire, montando na garupa.

Leon dirigiu a moto enquanto todos viam os recém-casados se afastarem, as latinhas riscando o chão e o clássico "Recém-casados" substituindo a placa da moto.

Alfred a uma moto passar. Uma noiva estava sentada segurando a cauda do vestido.

- Claire... Você está toda feliz enquanto EU perdi a minha Alexia. Mas não tem problema. Quando eu achar minha irmãzinha, você vai ver o que ela lhe fará! – disse ele, dando uma risada extremamente desafinada.

**FIM **


End file.
